General purpose computers perform a significant role in most people's personal and professional lives. At home, a general purpose computer may manage an individual's family photos, financial records, and person media, among other things. At work, the professional's computer may contain important documents and files related to his work activity. Whether at work or at home, loss of information residing on a general purpose computer may have a devastating effect on its owner.
Data protection systems may be used to backup general purpose computer systems to a backup location. This backup location may be a backup server in the office, an external hard drive, and/or the public and/or private cloud. In the event of a disaster resulting in loss of data on a general purpose computer, these backup locations may be used to restore any lost information.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method, system, and apparatus for data protection systems.